A broken family
by kingalex1234
Summary: An Undertale AU where the main characters are human, and they are all part of Frisks family. Note: as of time of publishing, I have no specific plot.


**Desclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any of its original characters.**

 **If you're reading this, then I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it. I Don't usually do this, but this story is VERY different from any I have ever written, as not only is it an Alternate Universe (Au), but it is also one I created myself, meaning that this entire story is based on a world I alone made…well, not entirely alone. This world, as you probably guessed, is based off of the game Undertale, a game which I have fallen in love with. If you have not played Undertale, then you really should. However, if you don't feel like playing it, then you have no need to worry about spoilers, as I have almost completely changed the plot.**

 **Now, I am VERY excited about this story, as I am about the universe as a whole, but I very much want you to try and figure it out on your own, so I will give as little information as possible regarding how this AU is laid out. I will, however, give this: All major characters in Undertale are human (with the exception of Flowey), and are part of Frisks family. From there, I'll let you figure things out, or ask questions later. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…"

"Sans!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I had been laying on the couch, and must have fallen asleep while watching TV. I looked up to see my sister, Undyne, looking at me, tying her red hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, morning Undyne" I said sleepily.

"…it's 3:00" Undyne responded. I blinked and looked at the clock. I could have sworn it was 11:00 a second ago…

"Uh…then good afternoon?" I looked back at her to see her hands now on her hips, "What's up?

"Weren't you supposed to call mom and let her know we'd be going over tomorrow?" she asked rhetorically

"I know, I know" I responded, standing up and stretching "I still don't see why dad doesn't call her himself"

Undyne just sighed "just do it, ok?" she asked "Papyrus was begging me to take him for a jog, so we'll be gone for a bit"

"Alright" I said, walking off towards my room.

"ASRIEL!"

I nearly fell off my bed as I woke up, adrenaline pumping. I turned on the lights and threw the covers off before I saw Chara, sitting up right, clutching her covers and breathing heavily. I sighed, slowly bringing my breathing back to normal.

"Another bad dream?" I asked, smiling gently at my twin.

"…I-it was a fire, this time…" she responded softly "I could have saved him…"

"Chara, I keep telling you, he's been gone for four years" I responded softly "and they still don't know how it happened"

"And that's what bothers me!" she turned towards me, her eyes full of fear "what if it's all because I was too rough on him? What if it was a virus that no one knew about?" she paused "…what if you die too?"

"Chara…" I started

"No!" She yelled, cutting me off "don't 'Chara' me! You said it yourself, no one knows how it happened! That means it could happen to anyone!" She was nearly in tears now. I slid off my bed and walked over to hers, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back "…I don't wanna lose you, Frisk…"

"I know Chara, I know…" we were both quiet.

I hadn't known Asriel very well, as I never really talked to him. He never took a liking to me, instead preferring to hang out with Chara, who was usually off doing something dangerous. Because of how close he was to Chara, Chara was devastated when he died…I'm the only one she'll open up to now.

"…do you miss him..?"

Her question had taken me by surprise "…Asriel?" I asked in response.

"Yea" she responded "…and dad"

I tensed up at the mention of dad. My mom, Toriel, had divorced my dad, Asgore, years ago, sometime after Asriel died. When Asriel died, my dad had engorged himself in his work, and whenever I tried to get his attention, he'd yell at me. The same is true now, but I don't see him very often…something I wish wasn't true.

"…yes…" I responded.

"I wish everything was the way it was before. No fighting, no distance, everyone was happy…" she trailed off, looking at me.

"I do too, Chara" I responded "trust me, no one wants that more than I do…"

 **Woohoo! I can't tell you how excited I am about this story! …that said, I don't quite have all of the plot worked out, so even I don't know where it's headed from here! Well, now that you guys have a glimpse into my idea, what do you think? Please please PLEASE tell me your thoughts, good or bad, as this universe is still a work in progress, and I'd love to get peoples feedback as it develops! Also, tell me what you want to read! What I mean by that, is tell me things you might want to see happen (I.E. how one character interacts with another), if it makes sense in the story, and doesn't directly create a problem for it or the universe, then I can almost guarantee I'll write it. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input! I hope to see you all later!**


End file.
